


In The Quiet

by miloron (ocoa)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, a smidge of self conscious ong, i realise how weird the summary sounds but it's pure fluff, kinda low key, sleep and insomnia, this was written a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: They all had their rituals. It’s just that Seongwoo and Jaehwan’s involved a bit of midnight cuddling.





	In The Quiet

There’s no secret that the Wanna One members all had their little midnight rituals for when they can’t sleep. Jinyoung and Minhyun would be at the kitchen, sipping hot cocoa and talking in low voices about something or other. Daehwi would move into Woojin’s bed, occasionally stealing his phone to scroll through pictures when the two BNM boys looked younger and less haggard. Sungwoon would grab his DS and in the dark of night, the muted low volume sound of Bowser running to another castle was slightly out of norm. Daniel was never really in the dorm unless Jisung pulled the leader-and-labelmate card on him and convinced the managers to give him a break. Jihoon usually would start to break out his textbook and flipped a few pages until he fell asleep. In fact, the only one who didn’t have trouble sleeping was probably Guanlin, but even then some days Seongwoo would catch him talking softly to a loud voice that filtered through his phone

Meanwhile, Seongwoo and Jaehwan wouldn’t do anything.

Well, at least Seongwoo wouldn’t.

It’s almost uncanny how much they stay up together. The first time was a coincidence, when Seongwoo stares at the blank screen of the TV and almost shouts when Jaehwan drops himself against him. He doesn’t really say anything, just takes out his phone and fiddles with a monotonous game, his body a solid heat. He grounded Seongwoo in a way so strangely fitting of him that it becomes routine.

Seongwoo stays up, Jaehwan wakes up, Jaehwan plays with his phone until he stretches upwards and Seongwoo realises he’s relaxed enough to actually sleep.

It’s not something they put a label to. Like the rest of them who break into their little groups, Seongwoo and Jaehwan just ended up at the sofa, with Seongwoo staring into space and Jaehwan leaning against him, playing his phone. It’s relaxing, like he’s in a strange world when Jaehwan wasn’t all over the place and Seongwoo didn’t feel inadequate.

He felt calm.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't often write W1 without mentioning Nu'est somehow so this was different  
> I wrote this a while ago and posted it on my twitter  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading, I have to go to work hehe
> 
> > Follow me on twitter @kwaks43!


End file.
